Una mano en el corazón, y otra entre las piernas
by MissBlack91
Summary: Viñetas rating M de Sirius y Remus. Sin sentido, la mayoría. Todo y nada. Ellos. Chicos. A veces, hombres. Magos. Siempre, Merodeadores. El perro y el lobo. Ellos, con demasiado tiempo libre, o muy poco. Slash
1. Formas de hacer pasar el tiempo

_Hola!_

_Pues bien, esto es una idea que se me ha venido a la cabeza. Se meha venido a la cabeza, por que como en el fic largo quiero que las cosas vayan despacito, así sigo escribiendo... Esta clase de cosas. Pequeñas viñetas. Intentaré que tengan alguna relación las unas con las otras, pero no esperéis milagros... Aqui, de momento, teneis la primera. La primera, que es una cosa salia de ua idea enana. Enana chiquitita y sin sentido. No se lo busqueis. No lo tiene. Leed y disfrutad._

_Disclaimer: Aunque ella no supo ver la REALIDAD, todo esto pertenecea JKR, ls personajes, la historia, y el canon en si._

**Con una mano en el corazón, y la otra entre las piernas**

**01 . Formas de hacer pasar el tiempo**

No sabe como aguantar. Son dos días ya. Dos días en los que ha tenido que irse a su casa por que, lamentablemente para todos, y sobretodo para él, por supuesto, su bisabuelo se ha muerto de viejo, y claro, hay que ir al funeral. Sobretodo, que se note la ironía. Y se tenía que morir precisamente en luna llena. Claro, no encontró un momento mejor. Es como si lo hiciesen aposta. Y después, uno vuelve a Hogwarts, y lo que saben decirle es _"Lunático tuvo una luna bastante mala. Esta aún en la enfermería. Las visitas están restringidas, y Pomfrey está que trina"_.

Intenta entrar a verle. Tendrá que volver por la noche, por que Pomfrey monta guardia, y así no es plan. Pero por la noche son diez horas todavía sin ir a ver a Remus a la enfermería. Y ya ha visto a Remus de refilón cuando se ha asomado a ver si podía visitarle, así que ya no hay quién le pare. Serán unas diez horas muy largas.

Ha pasado una hora. Ha pasado una hora y ya ha escuchado varias veces todas las canciones de los Rolling Stones que en teoría le ayudan a soltar adrenalina. En teoría, pero claro. Aquello es la práctica. Y en la práctica, cada canción le hace imaginar encuentros en rincones del castillo. Imaginaciones demasiado vívidas.

Han pasado dos horas más. Ha ido al campo de Quidditch, y se ha subido a la escoba. Ha decidido que quiere volar, y a los diez minutos ha bajado. Ha decidido que no quiere, pero cuando va a dejar la escoba, se vuelve a subir en ella. Se vuelve a subir, y da una pequeña vuelta. Intenta colarse por los aros de quidditch. A las diez veces, decide que eso es un poco estúpido, y se vuelve a la habitación. Y, señoras y señores, solo han pasado tres horas.

Sirius se tumba en la cama, boca arriba. Esta solo allí. James se ha ido a perseguir a Lily un rato, y Peter esta por ahí, perdido. Como acto-reflejo, desliza una mano dentro de sus pantalones. Empieza a moverse, y _joder, mejor_. No tiene que pensar en nada, por que las imágenes se suceden solas en su cabeza. Una detrás de otra, como una ametralladora.

Le sobra todo. Le sobra todo y no puede evitarlo. Le sobra todo y coge sus pantalones y los manda al suelo. Le aprieta una corbata que ni tan siquiera lleva atada. Le aprieta una camisa que cada vez lleva más desatada. No puede dejar de moverse, él, alrededor de él, y sobre él, sin saber como, ni por que. No sabe como había podido llegar hasta ese punto, pero ahora mismo no le importa. Ahora mismo solo le importa que aquello está cada vez más incontrolable y que quién lo pare puede morir, por que el perro, muerde.

Desde el fondo de su garganta salen toda clase de gemidos que contienen un lenguaje cifrado que tan solo unos cuantos pueden entender. Su cuerpo se pone tenso, todo su pelo negro está esparcido en la almohada, y su cara se contrae. ¿Cómo ha llegado esa cara a su cabeza? A él le gustaría saberlo más que a nadie.

_Proximamente, más. Espero que os guste. Continuará ;) Gracias desde YA por los reviews y por las lecturas._

_(Si teneis alguna idea que quereis que intente escribir, o que escriba, no dudeis en decirlo... )_


	2. Incontinencia Perruna

_Hola!_

_GRACIAS por vuestra ETERNA paciencia conmigo. Gracias por los reviews de la viñeta anterior a Xizu, Karla, Alexis, Sra. Danvers, y Leslie Rebeka Black Snape._

_Os dejo con una viñetita más. Es puro Sirius y Remus, espero que os guste... Y si no, tomatazos, ya sabéis ;)_

_Disclaimer: Aunque ella no supo ver la REALIDAD, todo esto pertenecea JKR, ls personajes, la historia, y el canon en si._

* * *

**Con una mano en el corazón, y la otra entre las piernas**

**02. Incontinencia Perruna**

Es mucho más fácil así. Claro que si. _Joder, así muchísimo mejor_. Así no tenía que sujetarse a algo para no saltar. Así no tenía que contenerse para no morderle desde el cuello hasta las caderas y bajar hasta el culo, y seguir mordiendo. Por que tiene que hacer esa clase de cosas para no delatarse aún más. Ya hay suficiente con que el lobo supiese que era medio marica, no hacia falta que toda la Sala Común lo supiese.

Por que claro. Esa tarde han ido, como siempre que tienen un rato libre, debajo de un árbol, cerca del lago. Remus con Sirius, Sirius con Remus, en supuesto silencio y sin que nada les importe. Manteniendo una distancia prudencial, pero quemándose con un mero roce de sus dedos. Haciéndolo explotar todo en mil pedazos si encima se miran pidiendo un poco más, y haciendo que todo se vuelva demasiado líquido todo si uno de los dos dice _"Casa de los Gritos"_, _"Baños", _o_ "Rincón Oscuro"._

Ninguno ha dicho nada, así que suben a la Sala Común. James está en la habitación, con Peter, _hablando de la pelirroja_, ladra Sirius, _así que deja tu culo de prefecto aquí, Lupin_. Y Lupin, como no es de los que llevan la contraría si el perro muerde, se sienta. Se sienta, y no nota que tiene uno de los botones de la camisa desabrochado. Uno por en medio, que deja un ángulo de visión que Sirius aprovecha. Y en ese momento deja de importarle que la Sala Común esté llena de gente.

Por que si Remus no hubiese previsto sus intenciones, si no le hubiese susurrado algo acabado en _prefectos_, y hubiese salido por la puerta, Sirius se lo hubiese comido allí mismo. Menos mal que el lobo tiene algo más de juicio, y deja que el lobo le muerda sin tener que contenerse, desde el cuello hasta las caderas, y que haga algo más que morderle el culo, en los baños de los prefectos. Le deja gritar cosas sin sentido y algunas cosas con demasiado sentido, aunque ya se hayan oído muchas veces.

* * *

_En fin. Si veo que os sigue gustando esto, os iré dando más. Y si no, también, por que para mi es una NECESIDAD escribir esta cosa. Son tan CANON..._

_Besos, y hasta la proxima viñeta... Cualquier tomatazo, crítica, beso, abrazo, o cabezazo, al GO! Y si teneis alguna sugerencia para una viñeta, también!_


	3. Angie

_GRACIAS otra vez por la paciencia. Ahora supongo que me pasare por aqui más a menudo, me he obligado a mi misma a hacerlo. Normalmente escribo para LiveJournal y me olido de este rincón del mundo. Dedicado a todos y todas los lectores y lectoras._

_Esta viñeta es algo más flojilla en comparación con las anteriores, pero todo llegará ;)_

_Disclaimer: Aunque ella no supo ver la REALIDAD, todo esto pertenecea JKR, ls personajes, la historia, y el canon en si._

**

* * *

**

Con una mano en el corazón, y la otra entre las piernas

Voz ronca, suave, penetrante hasta la médula. En su oído. Como una brisa que llega y te hace temblar. En un árbol, bajo el sol, y sin razón alguna. Esa cabeza llena de pelo negro reposando en su pierna, y esos labios moviéndose lentamente mientras algo parecido a Angie salía de su garganta.

- Puto Mick Jagger. Que bueno es.

Y así era él. Lo decía sin importar como sonara, aunque en cada vez que abriese la boca soltase un taco. En realidad, Sirius no sería Sirius sin los tacos, sin las noches de demasiado alcohol o sin esos paseos sin camisa por la Sala Común. Y por mucho que Remus intentaba que eso no le gustase de él, eran intentos fracasados. Por que los tacos en la boca de Sirius sonaban diferentes. El alcohol bebido por Sirius se transformaba en cosas insospechadas, haciendo que, aún así, siguiese siendo él. Y prefería no pensar en el Sirius sin camisa.

Pero Sirius era más que eso. Esa era la parte que conocía la mayoría, pero él era mucho más. Él era una de las canciones más románticas de los Rolling cantada en voz ronca. Él era aguantarse cuando Remus quería escuchar su música, y quedarse con él aunque no la soportara, o al menos, eso decía. Él era sacrificarlo todo cuando uno de sus amigos le necesitaba. Él era acostarse al lado de Remus después de cada Luna, y susurrarle al oído que ya había pasado todo. Que el estaba allí. Que él siempre estaba allí.


End file.
